Sick of this Shit/NPCs
Agathar Agathar is a weathered but attractive man in his mid-forties. He wears well-worn but comfortable clothing that seems lighter than the weather and temperature would require. He is in remarkably good shape for a man his age, and he loves being out in the hinterland. Agathar is as much at home piloting his boat as he is wandering the tundra. Agathar betrayed Sick of this Shit by duping them into traveling to Breme. The immoth Zilrus had struck a deal with Agathar that if he could keep delivering hopeless adventurers to him (to be eaten), he would exchange the knowledge of how to resurrect Agathar's wife. Ultimately Agathar did get away with his wife in the end, to live happily ever after. Alpane Capella Alpane Capella 'was a decrepit, retired, and immortal vampire infected late in life. Alpane was previously the king of Sneerwell for two years before the monarchy was abolished by the people. Montane would vow to retake the city, and infected his son with his own vampirism. Alpane was released and used as an ally during the Chimera attack on the city, but his public appearance alongside Montane showed the city their true vampiric nature. After this, Alpane and his son retired to the nearby woodlands, puppeteering Sneerwell from a distance. Arc '''Arc '''was a mage-in-training under Diphel (below) who was essential in spying on the Sneerwell government during the high tensions that preceded the Chimera attack. Arc was discovered and arrested by the city forces, and later befriended Anema in jail. After the two broke out, they smuggled magicians out of the city for Diphel. Archmage Erland Nimz Atnas Barty Nailo See Motto, Barty, and Walter'' '''Barty Nailo is a male half-elf, recognizable for this formal, clean clothes. He has high strength and low charisma. he has a talent, he speaks several languages fluently: Common, Elf, Dwarf, Dragon. He tends to chew on something he's holding and is arrogant in his dealings with others. He is protective of a valuable possession. If you asked him, he would say that his ideal is "Live and let live!". The Beggar Prince Despite known mostly as the Beggar Prince, the financer of the Low Lunas resistance during the Oppidan War was born Lucian Xiloscent. Benny the Bard Brynhild Skaldmeier Brynhald Skalmier worked in the Dardin prison disguised as a Guard, and using her boots of Message (yeah they're a thing.) she helps figure out information about the people that have been wronged. She led The Stronghold Resistance, a force that works to reveal injustice among guards, and to free those wrongly accused (from their perspective). The resistance was a handful of spies and soldiers who infiltrated the government of Dardin. Brynhald herself worked as an unsuspicious guard in the prisonhouse. In the final weeks of The Oppidan War, Brynhild was able to murder the chief of the guard and destroy the entire prisonhouse, leading the convicts to seek shelter with Sick of this Shit Inc. Carissa Lawbringer Carissa was chief of police in Lunas during The Oppidan War. Several times during the tensions, Anema E. Core found himself arrested in Lunas. The first time, he was tasked with giving away everything he knew about The Shadow Man. The second time he was arrested and thrown into Low Lunas. The last time Carissa was seen, Anema and his associates saw her fighting off anarchists during the small Lunas civil revolution that erupted towards the end of the war. Colin Pendergras Corrive Stormwind Corrive Stormwind ran the Rwendia chapter of The Cliffedge Guild where Anema, Zugs, Reelo, and Doraleous formally created an adventuring team and named themselves Sick of this Shit. Corvair Similan ''See QuarryTown'' Corvair was the power hungry owner of Quarrytown, who had his citizens work endlessly in the mines for poor wages. He and his family were driven out of their manor very early in Sick of this Shit's quest, though he later took up vengence, hiring The Council of Wrath to kidnap them and take them to a battle dome he commissioned from Mila Perturb. He perished in the ensuing battle. Darius Bellwater Diphel Archmage Diphel 'was the leader of the Sneerwell Mage's Guild, a good friend of the Pendergras, and a member of the "Citizens for Integrity" that helped usurp Montane Capella's rule. Diphel was able to open her guild only thanks to the Pendergras monarchy, who upheld the freedom to practice magical arts. Diphel was afraid that the city under Montane would ban magic, a fear that was later realized when the anti-magic field went up around the city. In the new Pendergras rule under Colin, Diphel was able to greatly expand her school, becoming one of the largest and most prolific in Isonhound. She continued her friendships with Anema and Doraleous long after they moved on from Sneerwell. Duke Haermmond II Duke Haermmond III Edgar He's Doraleous' pet turned familiar. Adorable Otter. Elten Harper Elten was an enthusiastic, though young, man from Holtston who volunteered to join SotS on their quest to slay the Draconian Wyrmwood, who had killed several of Elten's horses, in an attempt to prove himself a hero...He died. Enel Darley Errisa Errisa was head of the healers clinic in Jewelspar, but she took a leave of absence after confirming a pregnancy, she had disappeared for over 8 months when The Cliffedge Guild received a mission from the clinic trying to find out what happened to her. The city of Granite and Cliffedge sponsored the mission, and assigned it to Clan Scales. However, the Blackwheel company, in an attempt to ruin the new group Sick of this Shit, also gave them the mission, in an attempt to turn Clan Scales and SotS against each other. Instead, SotS impressed Clan Scales with their handling of the mission. Though Erissa could not be saved, the demon that had overtaken her was destroyed. General E. Hazwat Grumgog Darastrixas The only immediate relative of Reelojawair, Uncle Grumgog was captain of the guard in Rwendia after bringing Reelo to the city when he was only a baby. He attempted to raise Reelo civilized, but Reelo ultimately became a barbarian in nature. Grumgog later fought to protect the city when Kleckless' Snake Pit guild attacked, and fell in the resulting skirmishes. Reelo was unable to make the funeral, but was left some money, a wolf, and a note telling him about Grumgog's secret son: Istan Darastrixas (below). (Brother) Haverwick Hilda '''Hilda '''was a Sneerwell tavern owner and friend of Lora Pendergras (below) who helped out the "Citizens for Integrity" in order to unveil the truth about the city's new king and bring the city back to the Pendergras family. Istan Darastrixas Judge Jerome Dalton Kale Rodale Kale was a "shadow wizard" who specialized in the magical properties of the Shadowfell. Kale worked for Archmage Nimz up until he betrayed the leader. After the members of Sick of this Shit were killed by Nimz, Kale snuck their bodies out of the city and found other adventurers who helped resurrect the group. Kale would later go on to help control the infiltration of the shadowfell into Jewelspar with other city mage forces. The attempt was sucessful, though one lone shadow dragon did escape during in the infiltration. Kenneth Pendergras The King of Sneerwell when Sick of this Shit first arrived, Kenneth's reign did not last long after. Subject to an assassination plot by his right hand man Montane Capella, Kenneth died and left him the throne. He was incredibly popular with the  people;  they  saw him  as  an  example  of  how  the  common man can rise above. In reality, his background and lineage are a sham. He frequently called his daughter Lora "the son he always wanted" for her perfect leadership skills. However, he was not proud of her disinterest in politics, instead sticking to running taverns and making social circles. Kenneth was fiercely jealous of his brother Colin. Colin's machines helped brighten the city's future and keep the streets safe, as well as develop an immense personal income. Progressive Tax laws meant that Colin's wealth was soon the governments, but even then, Kenneth always wished he could accomplish as much as his brother. Kleckless Racoba Lora Pendergras Lord Luiras Lord of Lunas, Luiras would negotiate with Red Sash (below) and the Beggar Prince (above) to stop the revolution in which over 300 armed forces form Low Lunas sieged the city in an attempt to deserve liberation. In doing so, he almost promised the city to Killis Goodman. But when Sick of this Shit showed up to stop the negotiations, Killis was revealed to be an assassin rogue, and fled into darkness. While the negotiations broke down, Lord Luiras did agree to budget some money to stop the blight of Low Lunas. Metpans '''Metpans '''ran the fighter's guild of Rwendia, and after serving in the Battle of E. Core Arena, offered free lessons in fighting and dungeon delving for Zugs and Doraleous (Anema decided he did not need the lessons). It was under Metpans that the group learned tactics such as bottlenecking, focused fire, and flanking. Mikhail the Jeweler Mikhail ran the Rwendia Jewelers, and offered to appraise Zugs McFlair's golden jelly before fleeing in the Dragonborn Siege. Only one of the Mikhail's parents was alive, and he or she is infirm. Mikhail idolized his parents. Mikhail was the youngest child of a large family (more than five children) who looked at him as their protector and provider. The family emigrated two generations ago. How does the community react to Mikhail's family? Well, truthfully, the family is shunned by the community. Mikhail has two important enemies, perhaps working together who strike at him by attacking his friends, family, and allies. Luckily, though, Mikhail also has won the respect of a large group (about twenty-five people) and allies who can do scholarly research into ancient lore when needed. As for companions, the Mikhail has a song bird. It is especially strong and fierce. Mila Perturb Montane Capella Motto Dotsk See Motto, Barty, and Walter'' '''Motto Dotsk is a male human, recognizable for his ragged, dirty clothes. He has high wisdom and low intelligence. He drinks everyone under the table. He tends to tug his beard and is arrogant in his dealings with others. If you asked him, he would say his ideal is "Redemption!" If he has a flaw, it is that he is prone to fits of rage. Neva "Red Sash" Ambrose Neva Ambrose was born into poverty in Low Lunas, with a life long goal of liberation for those who had no choice but to stay in their impoverished community. At a young age, Ambrose made friends with a young noble along the river by sending messages in bottles. As the two of them grew, they took on the code names of "The Red Sash" and "The Beggar Prince". The Beggar Prince would go onto finance Ambrose as he worked to gather a small rebellion of Low Lunas citizens. Ambrose also knew about the Council of Wrath, and tried to get their aid during the resistance, but unfortunate was nearly killed after sneaking into their hideout. Instead, they would go on to recruit Anema E Core. Norman Apswitch See The Oppidan Wars#Spies Oglock the Ogre Ottar Paulette Strummings (Sir) Peneford DeAbuville See The Oppidan Expose Rhonda Rhonda was the immediate apprentice of Diphel (see above) and key in the battle of E. Core Arena, as well as a prominent founder of the "Citezens for Integrity" and a friend of Lora Pendergras Riccardo E. Core (Mayor) Ridden Harper Saendra Cindell See The Oppidan Wars#Spies Saednra Cindell, the younger sister of Zierdra Cindell (below), was the only surviving member of the the Cindell bloodline, and thus the only one to not be infected by Zierdra's curse. Because she could remember Zierdra, the two sisters grew incredibly close. After the Shadespar Kai kidnapped Saendra and threatened her life, Zierdra and Zugs McFlair worked together to rescue Saendra. As her hero, Saendra developed an intense crush on Zugs, though the feelings were mostly unrequited. Despite being a Kai, Saendra was skilled in the gift of disguise, and often had herself covered in various forms of cover to hide the scars and tattoos of her Shadar-Kai heritage. She worked undercover for Archmage Nimz during the Oppidan War. Samuel Pendergras Sane Sane 'was an equestrian hobbyist and best friend of Lora Pendergras. Sane made significant progress in getting the "Citizens for Integrity" off the ground by rallying the tavern owners of Sneerwell behind Lora and Anema. Sane would later be Lora's maid of honor at her wedding. Testicles He's Doraleous' original pet. An adorable Hamster. Thenly '''Thenly '''was a Sneerwell tavern owner who helped out the "Citizens for Integrity" in order to unveil the truth about the city's new king and bring the city back to the Pendergras family. Turnbull Turnbull was a psionic draconian from Osugbo who Alpane Capella (above) knew from his days as a mortal. Turnbull came to town on Montane's request to help Zugs become a better adventurer, and would lead Zugs and Doraleous into a "dreamscape" version of The Tomb of Horrors in order to teach them how to be weary of the most lethal and sinister traps and creatures. Walter Amblecrown See Motto, Barty, and Walter'' Walter Amblecrown was an outcast son of the Amblecrown dynasty in Lunas, who had found new life for himself after serving many years in the Sneerwell army in Isonhound. He would later work for Pendergras Industries during the first flight of the Cyclonic Ravager. He died shortly after their first job when the group was ambushed by the Council of Wrath. He also plays a musical instrument and sometimes he lets others play while he twists fascinating tales about his war torn history. He tends to tap his fingers and is ponderous in his dealings with others. Whisper Willow-Whisper '''Whisper Willow-Whisper '''was an adventuring half-orc barbarian who joined Anema during his stint as a solo artist between 695 and 795 PR, though the exact years of her joining his adventure are unknown. She, alongside Viralious, Grumble, and Crumble, made up the temporary Sick of this Shit until Anema could be rejoined with Doraleous and Zugs years later. Xeet Balderk Also known as "The Bearer of Pain", Xeet was the dwarf leader of Dardin's penitentiary system. Xeet singlehanded pioneered Dardin's famous laborer camps and raised the economic value of Dardin's markets tenfold through the profits made through renting out the laborers to surrounding cities. Xeet died in the closing weeks of The Oppidan War when his prisonhouse exploded. Yerza Darkmourne Zadonna Ruega de Cadonia Zadonna was the archmage of Rwendia's magic guild following the banishment and presumed death of Kleckless Racoba. Zierdra Cindell '''Zierdra Cindell, '''more commonly known as '''The Shade Maiden, was desperate for help during The Oppidan War. A horrible spell was cast on her that caused other Shadar-Kai (except her sister Saendra) to forget her presence within the hour they lose sight of her. While originally a great asset, it became intensely lonely. Zierdra supported her outlander lifestyle by performing small time burglary and taking food and money from the wealthy in Lunas. This earned her the name of "The Shadow Man", as no one could remember her face, but they could remember suddenly having less money after a break in. Though the name stuck, Zierdra and her sister preferred the name "The Shade Maiden". When her sister Saendra (see above) was kidnapped, Zierdra went on a mission to find Zugs because he was purported to a powerful rogue with ties to the shadowfell, who she hoped could bring her back to her home and stop those who cursed her in the first place. Zugs McFlair found himself victim of The Shade Maiden's curse several times, but eventually learned to keep her in sight.